blanding_cassattfandomcom-20200216-history
The Hexingtons Movie
''The Hexingtons Movie ''is a 3015 American theatrical live-action, family, comedy, travel film produced by Gladdison's Kitchen and distributed by Sintopia Movies, directed by Timmy Gladdison, and it is based on the popular Sintopia Channel television series ''The Hexingtons''. The film is executive produced by Oestaly Talleyrand, Michael Upson, and Sandy Thins; produced by Jordan Cookman; and stars the portrayals of Jordan Cassatt, Kimberly Blanding, Riley Anderson, Rowan Blanchard, Sabrina Carpenter, Genevieve "G" Hannelius, with Carly Tucson and Dennis Mayton. The film was released at the Jena Street Theatre in Castineland, Sintopia on October 14, 3015 and was released widely in the United States on November 3, 3015 by Sintopia Movies. On that day, it received 3,000,000 views, which makes it one of the most popular films based on a television show. Plot On a summer vacation, Carly the mother (Carly Tucson) and Dennis the father (Dennis Mayton) plan a family trip for the Hexington kids to travel across the world, which is a reward for the kids' good behavior and Dennis had saved enough money to travel the world. The kids are so psyched to go traveling the globe and their parents bring them all passports. The kids go shopping for luggages as their parents booked a first flight to New York City. They all fill their luggages with different things to take with them for global travel. Jordan (Jordan Cassatt) fills his luggage with collection of road signs. Kimberly (Kimberly Blanding) fills her luggage with electronic devices. Riley (Riley Anderson) fills her luggage with toys and accessories. Rowan (Rowan Blanchard) fills her luggage with science supplies. Sabrina (Sabrina Carpenter) fills her luggage with movie DVDs. Genevieve (G Hannelius) fills her luggage with clothes and dresses. Carly fills her luggage with food, water and drink. And, Dennis fills his luggage with paying cash for food, items, and emergency. Cast * Jordan Cassatt as Jordan C. Hexington * Kimberly Blanding as Kimberly B. Hexington * Riley Anderson as Riley A. Hexington * Rowan Blanchard as Rowan B. Hexington * Sabrina Carpenter as Sabrina C. Hexington * Genevieve "G" Hannelius as Genevieve H. Hexington * Carly Tucson as Carly T. Hexington * Dennis Mayton as Dennis M. Hexington Production Development On March 15, 3015, Timmy Gladdison announced to the board of Sintopia Channel that there will be a theatrical movie based on The Hexingtons, planning to release in the fall of 3015. Gladdison told Jordan Cassatt and Kimberly Blanding to put up a vote on their official Blanding Cassatt website for the fans of Sintopia Channel that the movie would be called three titles: "The Hexingtons Movie", "The Hexingtons Travel the World", or "The Hexington's Family World Trip". The vote began in May 1, 3015 and ended in May 31. On June 2, 3015, the film's official title is "The Hexingtons Movie", which accumulated a total of 935 votes (68% of people), while "The Hexingtons Travel the World" accumulated 676 votes (32% of people) and "The Hexington's Family World Trip" accumulated 345 votes (16% of people). Sintopia Channel announced that the film based on The Hexingtons is set to be released on November 3, 3015 in theaters in the United States. The movie was released before the wide release on October 14, 3015 at Jena Street Theatre in Castineland. The film is produced and distributed by Sintopia Movies and is directed by Timmy Gladdison. The Hexingtons Movie was released in theaters in the United States on November 3, 3015. On its day of release, it received 3 million views, making it one of the most popular movies based on a television show. Category:3015 films Category:English-language films Category:3010s American comedy films Category:3010s American family films Category:3010s American travel films Category:Films based on American television series Category:The Hexingtons Category:Timmy Gladdison Category:Sintopian films Category:Sintopia Movies films Category:Films produced by Gladdison's Kitchen Category:Films directed by Timmy Gladdison Category:Films distributed by Sintopia Movies Category:3015 Sintopian films